The Birth of a State
by WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: America was a nation. He wasn't human. He could do impossible things but some things were impossible for him to have. A family was one of those. Or at least that's what he thought.


This idea got stuck in my head. It's not cannon or head cannon. (Who ever came up with the term head cannon you deserve a hug.) Speaking of cannon…

I don't own Hetalia.

The Birth of a State

America wasn't human. He was a nation.

He could feel his people being born, he could feel them thriving, and he could feel them dying. He knew more than they would ever have a chance to know. He was stronger than any human could hope to be. He would out live them. But there were things they could do that he could not. They could hold create a new life, hold it in their arms, and care for it until they died. But as their nation he could not. At least that's what he thought when he was first personified. But soon he would learn otherwise.

He first felt them, his children, move inside him in 1773.

Britain had started taxing his people in 1764 with the Molasses and Sugar Acts. His people didn't like it, he didn't like it, but there was nothing to be done. Britain had defended them so this tax would be obeyed.

A year after that, the Stamp Act was pushed onto them. Then the Townshend Act. It was as if they were slaves to Britain. His people protested that it was wrong. They claimed to be brothers with Britain just like he was. But the Tea At made it clear that Britain no longer felt the same way. So they decided to do something a bit harder to ignore. They disguised themselves and slipped off into the night.

His peoples' joy and pride twisted inside of him. Filled with the rush of triumph he wondered if Britain would notice him now, if he would respect his rights now. His right to have his own say, to be free. Then from somewhere inside of him, whether it came from his heart or his stomach he didn't know, a push made his breath rush from his lips.

As the protests turned into war he would say that the kick was what started his transformation into a nation. That it was merely the seed of true rebellion taking root, not knowing that it was a seed of another kind beginning to grow inside of him.

When he declared his independence from his "big brother" England the kick came back. Only it was more than a kick. Unlike last time he couldn't contribute it to his peoples' feelings. It was a part of him that squirmed and reached out towards the world. He stole away from his celebrating people and examined himself. Nothing has changed. He was perfectly healthy but he knew something had changed. Something inside of him wanted freedom just as much he did.

He woke up one cold winter morning to find that something sleeping with him.

America stared at it for a moment before rushing to his bedroom door. He had intended to shout down the hall for the childs' mother but as he went to fling the door open he crashed into it. The door was locked just as he had left it last night. But then how did this child find its way into his bed?

He rubbed his head, partly because of its ache and partly due to confusion, as his eyes drifted over the childs' little form.

It looked to be about the same age he was when Britain found him, capable of functioning but too young to be on its own. It was now curled up on its side since America had removed it form his chest when he bolted up out of bed. America prodded it with his finger. Its eyes began to flutter open. When its bluish green eyes focused on America a sleepy smile lit up its face. "Mornin' Papa," it sighed.

Papa? This made no sense. He was a nation, he couldn't have children. "What's your name?" The child had begun to fall back into the beds embrace but managed to softly murmur a reply. America took a step back, stared, and began to pace.

If the boy was telling the truth (and he knew he was, he could see it) that would mean that more children would appear. What would he do with them? The war wasn't over and even if it was things wouldn't be stable for a while. Would he be expected to take care of them? Could they be harmed by Britain?

Britain. How would he react to this news? Would he try to control him like he had once done to America? No, he wouldn't stand by and let that happen. He was the hero and heroes didn't leave defenseless children upon the nonexistent mercy of tyrants. But how could he manage it?

Loud laughter floated up from below. The representatives were down stairs celebrating. Soon they would get back to work but they refused to start on an empty stomach. Hunger made focusing hard to do, or so one of them had proclaimed last night. Maybe he should have some breakfast before deciding what to do this little boy.

America was able to sneak downstairs and into a chair that sat alone in the corner of the room. He had the little child cradled to his chest and was careful not to spill crumbs in its hair as he thoughtfully chewed his bread.

One of the wives spotted him. She sat her pan of bacon on the table before rushing up to America. "My Lord, where did you find this little angle? Who is he?"

The representatives craned their head to get a look at their country. America ignored them and smiled at the woman "I didn't find him. He's mine."

The woman laughed at what she thought was a joke. "Of course, we are children of yours. But tell me truly who is he?"

"Delaware."

A hush fell over the room. It was true that yesterday they had granted the first state, Delaware, its statehood but they had not expected a child to come of it. "Surly you are joking, America," the woman spoke hesitantly.

America chuckled. "Don't you have work to do," he addressed the gawking representatives. "Eat quickly. I suspect Delaware will be in want of playmates soon."

The representatives rushed about gathering papers and clearing the table. America meanwhile, cared for his son and listened as plans were made. Before the years end he found himself twice more awakening with another child and by 1790 all the thirteen colonies were under their fathers care.

America had at first wanted only freedom and power but he never dreamed of children. He thought that the pleasure of family was something that only his people would enjoy. Imagined that he didn't want a family, after all he was trying to escape his big brothers grasp. But now, he couldn't picture a life without his states.

AN: I don't like how this one turned out. But I did enjoy writing it. If you enjoyed reading it please review. *puppy dog face of doom.*

Historical facts:

When America says they're like slaves to Britain he is referencing the phrase "taxation without representation is slavery."

When America said, "they disguised themselves and slipped off into the night," he's referring to the Boston Tea Party. (You probably know what that was.) The colonists were dressed as Native Americans while they turned the Boston Harbor into the worlds largest cup of tea.

America declared Independence on July 4, 1776 and the war ended in 1783.

The states Delaware, Pa, and New Jersey were ratified in 1778. (Delaware on the 7th of December)

The other first 13 were; Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, S Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, and New York in 1788. North Carolina in 1789 and Rhode Island in 1790.

The last state to be ratified was Hawaii in 1959.


End file.
